memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Ensign
Ensign is a rank of officer in many naval services and space forces, most notably Earth Starfleet and its Federation counterpart. Standing An ensign is the most basic officer rank, a grade above than any enlisted person or non-commissioned officer, and a grade below lieutenant junior grade in most rank structures, although some organizations will advance to another lieutenant rank. The Federation also has used ranks below and above ensign, ensign junior grade and ensign first class. The ensign rank is roughly equivalent with the authority of a second lieutenant of military forces and service organizations. The Romulan Star Empire has two ranks, antecenturion (erein in the Romulan language) and equitoriam, that are analogous to an ensign's standing. In the Cardassian language, gil is a Cardassian officer rank title which, in translation to Federation Standard, is approximately equivalent to an ensign. In Klingonese, an ensign is referred to as lagh. ( |The Romulan Way}}; |Day of the Vipers}}; ) Starfleet ensigns 22nd century In the Earth Starfleet uniforms of the 22nd century, ensigns wore pin insignia of a single rectangular pip. (Star Trek: Enterprise) 23rd century By the era of the early 23rd century Federation Starfleet, ensigns wore standard duty uniforms with no sleeve stripes. ( }}) By the middle of the 23rd century, a new tunic was worn by Starfleet all line officers wore the same single-stripe sleeve insignia, including ensigns. ( ) By the 2260s, a new uniform design once again featured no discernable insignia for ensigns on everyday uniforms. This also occurred in an alternate reality uniform design used around 2258. (TOS, }}) By the uniform redesign of the 2270s, ensigns wore a broken gold braid stripe on class A uniform sleeves and a similar broken band as an embroidered epaulet insignia. ( ) In the uniforms of the 2280s, ensigns wore pin a single V-shaped insignia. ( ) :Before the ''Star Trek Encyclopedia depicted a fairly accurate version of Robert Fletcher's rank pin designs used in canon, other sources presented differing ensign insignia, such as Shane Johnson's , which specified ensigns wear no insignia.'' 24th century In the uniform insignia introduced in the mid-24th century, an ensign wears one circular gold pip as their rank insignia. This style continued through several uniform styles before being replaced by a rectangular stylized pin. ( ; Star Trek: Countdown, ) Ensign insignia Alternate ensign insignia Bajoran ensigns thumb|Bajoran staff ensign's uniform collar. The Bajoran Militia used ensign as their lowest officer rank. A Bajoran ensign wore an insignia of a stylized Bajoran insignia, with part of the symbol removed. ( ) Klingon ensigns The naval forces of the Klingon Defense Force used ensign as their lowest officer rank. A Klingon ensign wore an insignia of a stylized circle with a symbol of two connected slashes. ( ) US ensigns thumb|US ensign sleeve insignia. The US Navy of Earth's United States of America nation used ensign as their lowest officer rank. An American ensign wore a pin insignia of a gold rectangular bar and a single gold stripe on uniforms with sleeve insignia. thumb|US ensign pin insignia. :The American insignia are derived from real-life sources and are known to have been used in ''Star Trek canon productions.'' Positions and lists Starfleet :see category:Starfleet ensigns. Klingon :see category:Klingon ensigns. Appendices Connections External link * category:ranks